


Повышение квалификации

by Dahl (DahlSq), DahlSq



Series: Трилогия о Сабрине [2]
Category: Sabrina Online (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: Для любого сисадмина сдача экзамена на очередной сертификат не является чем-то необычным. Но если сисадмин работает в индустрии «для взрослых», да ещё когда-то имел неосторожность смело подшутить над своим начальством…





	Повышение квалификации

Дззззынннь!!!

— Мммать! — Телефон нащупался с третьей попытки — Алло?

— Сабрин, привет!

— Тебе тоже доброго утра, Зиг Заг, ты вообще в курсе, что второй час ночи и некоторые в это время спят?

— Чо, в одиночку? Ладно, про это можешь не отвечать. Я зачем звоню-то... у тебя как насчёт ССАТвСПИ?

— Никак! Во-первых, я извращениями не занимаюсь, а во-вторых, я не совсем расслышала, во что именно, но почему-то уверена, что ничего такого в моём туалете нет и никогда не было. У тебя всё?

— Подожди... какое извращение, какой туалет?! — трубка затихла озадаченной паузой, потом радостно расхохоталась: — Вот кто у нас извращенец, так это всё-таки ты! Не знаю что ты там подумала, но ССАТвСПИ это вообще-то на нашем жаргоне Сертификат Системного Администратора, Трудящегося в Сфере ПорноИндустрии.

— С ума сойти, а что, такой есть?!

— Охренеть, а у тебя его, что ли, нету?! Блииин!! Инспекция через неделю, ты ж всю студию под монастырь подведёшь!

— Подожди, а если ты была уверена, что он у меня есть, то зачем звонить-то посредь ночи?

— Да потому и позвонила, что была уверена — есть он у тебя! Думала, ты мне щас скажешь его номер и дату получения, я себе запишу, галку в списке поставлю и выброшу из головы! По-твоему, я тебя из одной вредности разбудила? Делать мне больше нечего!

— Ну извини, и что теперь?

— Что теперь, что теперь... Будешь теперь на этот сертификат сдавать, что ж ещё... Завтра... сегодня уже то есть, как только придёшь на работу, первым делом сразу ко мне! А пока ладно, спи там. Эротических тебе снов... или не снов. В общем, ну ты поняла.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

***

Когда невыспавшаяся и оттого злая Сабрина вошла в кабинет Зиг Заг, та громко шлёпнула на стол толстенькую книжищу в красочной обложке:

— Вот тебе.

Сабрина посмотрела, поперхнулась и закашлялась. Зиг Заг услужливо похлопала по спине и сунула стакан с водой.

— Это... чего?! — дрожащий Сабринин палец уткнулся в обложку.

На обложке весьма реалистичный вибратор извергал из себя потоками перфоленту.

— Методичка. В смысле, пособие для подготовки к сертификации, а ты чего ждала? Готовься, учи давай.

— Сколько?

— Что «сколько»?

— Времени у меня на подготовку.

— А, ты об этом. Три дня. Вместе с сегодняшним.

— Зиг, ты что, офонарела?! Как я тебе это за три дня выучу, там вообще сколько страниц?!

— Четыреста... — Зиг Заг посмотрела, — тридцать две. Да ладно тебе, не паникуй. Ты отличный сисадмин. Наверняка на большинство вопросов прямо сейчас с ходу ответить сможешь.

— Тебе легко говорить...

— Брось, не прибедняйся. Ну вот давай попробуем наугад... — Зиг Заг зажмурилась и раскрыла книгу. Ткнула в разворот пальцем и снова открыла глаза: — Укажите минимальный профиль бля... блевотуса какого-то... ну и словечки у вас!

— Блютуса, наверно, — обречённо поправила Сабрина.

— Ага, его, ну вот, знаешь же!.. рекомендованный Ассоциацией Производителей для обмена информацией с камерами, выпускаемыми для установки в... в... в...вау, как интересно...

— Установки _куда_? — холодея от предчувствия, прошептала Сабрина.

— Ну, это... _туда_, — бормотнула начальница, подтвердив худшие опасения.

— Господи, ЗАЧЕМ?!?!?!

— Рискну предположить, что для съёмки максимально крупных планов. Не смотри на меня так, мы ими не пользуемся... не пользовались то есть. Надо заказать несколько штук, идея-то любопытная.

Сабрина снова похолодела:

— И кто же будет их... устанавливать?

— А кто тут у нас компьютерщик и сисадмин?

— Зиг, а не пошла бы ты?! Вот как раз туда, куда их предполагается размещать!!!

— Ладно, с этим я пошутила. Я тебя для этого слишком ценю. Но тем не менее ответ на вопрос...

— Да откуда мне знать-то, по какому протоколу ваша Ассоциация предпочитает общаться с... с этим местом! Ну... VDP плюс AVRCP скорее всего.

— Ва... правильно... — глаза Зиг Заг заметно округлились. — Так чего ж ты девочку-недотрогу строишь?!

— Блин, Зиг, ну как бы тебе объяснить? Видеокамера... она ведь и есть видеокамера, куда её ни засунь. Но чтобы их туда засовывали, я до сего дня не слышала... а лучше бы и вообще не слышала.

— В общем, главное я поняла: прибедняешься ты зря. А раз так... была у меня мысль отпустить тебя на сегодня-завтра-послезавтра домой готовиться. Но теперь...

— Что «теперь»?! — нервно подскочила Сабрина.

— Да не прыгай ты, ничего страшного на этот раз. Вот тебе бумажка с нашими новыми скидками на продукцию. Теперь ты пойдёшь в свой кабинет, отразишь скидки на сайте и только потом можешь быть свободна.

— Блин, я тебя с твоей манерой выражаться убью когда-нибудь, чисто для профилактики...

— Знаешь, чего на этот счёт Рабинович завещал? Не дождётесь. Иди-иди... хотя нет, постой. Чисто в качестве совета... если тебя интересует моё мнение, то есть смысл привлечь к подготовке этого твоего Арси. Вреда точно не будет, кроме пользы.

Наполовину вышедшая в коридор Сабрина обернулась.

— Знаешь, Зиг, — медленно проговорила она, — не люблю это говорить, но иногда тебе таки приходят в голову умные мысли.

— Знаю-знаю. Некоторые таки любят мне это говорить. Бастер вот говорил... тот самый, с которым мы по твоей милости ездили выступать в школу. Кстати, твоя мамуля ещё не в курсе этой твоей шуточки? Плакатик наш новый с автографом ей подарить не надо? — Начальница ткнула большим пальцем себе за спину в означенный плакат. — Ты, собственно, и сама там вполне можешь расписываться, как наша новая звезда. Я к тому, что в случае чего без работы на студии не останешься.

— Мать вашу перемать по материнке через интерфейс процессором!!! — И Сабрина хлопнула дверью.

***

— Арси?

— Ммм?..

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь сертификаты по компьютерной части?

— Вагон. Скоро на работе стенка кончится.

— Они... как бы это сказать, насколько котируются?

— По-всякому. Скажем, «сертифицированный установщик обновлений интернет-эксплорера для школ» полная лабуда. А «администрирование малых и средних локальных сетей» ничего так, ценится.

— Я как раз к тому, что меня осчастливили сдавать экзамен на один сисадминский сертификат.

— Ну и сдай. Ты в компьютерах нормально шаришь.

— Три дня на подготовку, считая сегодня.

— Да, это немного напряжнее. Но тебе вполне должно хватить, я тебя знаю.

— Блин, вы сговорились, что ли? Дело в том... он, как бы это сказать... не просто сисадминский.

— А какой же?

— Сертификат Системного Администратора, Трудящегося в Сфере ПорноИндустрии! — единым духом выпалила Сабрина.

— Фигасе! Чё, правда, что ль, есть такой?!

— Оказывается, да.

— Ну, и... Всё равно не вижу проблемы. Понятно, обязана быть какая-то своя специфика... но ты ж сколько там уже крутишься? Должна была нахвататься чисто практически.

— Да как ты не понимаешь! Я посмотрела книжку для подготовки... там есть такие вещи, про которые я даже не подозревала, что они вообще есть! И не просто есть, а полно их!

— Что, настолько плохо? — подобрался Арси. — Тогда надо ставить вопрос так: если ты не сможешь сдать, к чему это приведёт?

— Я полчаса назад звонила Зиг, — вздохнула Сабрина. — Это самое и спросила.

— А она?

— Если я завалю, то она как-нибудь выкрутится, но это будет лишний геморрой. А оно нам надо? Конец цитаты.

— А, ну тогда всё в порядке, раз сможет выкрутиться. Сдашь со второго захода, если что.

— Блин, опять ты не понимаешь! В переводе с её языка на нормальный язык это означает «если ты лажанёшься как корова и ниасилишь сдать, то я, так и быть, твою задницу как-нить да прикрою, не привыкать, но сколько можно-то...»

— Но ведь прикроет же? А корову, если что, как-нибудь переживём...

— Не в этом дело. Меня бесит, когда она такое говорит или подразумевает!

— Почему?

— Да потому! Она всех на студии прикрыть готова. И не просто готова, а прикрывает... хотя лучше даже не знать, какими способами. А её-то саму небось никто никогда не прикрывал, некому было...

— О, да ты, никак, завидуешь?

— Это самое бредовое... а, чёрт, кому я пытаюсь врать... Да! Иногда завидую! Местами!

— Ну, тогда, — Арси философски пожал плечами, — всё очень просто. Сдай на этот ССАный сертификат, и какое-то время ты не умрёшь от зависти. Слабо?

— Кому слабо?! Мне слабо?!! Ыыы, и ты туда же!!!!

— Тихо! Спокойно. Я вообще-то на твоей стороне. Давай я помогу тебе готовиться?

— Я сама хотела попросить... и Зиг тоже посоветовала. А твоя работа?

— Подменюсь, на три дня-то не проблема. Не в первый раз. Поехали?

— Поехали, а как?

— Ну, если готовиться вдвоём, то обычно тот, кто знает материал, листает книжку, выбирает вопросы поинтереснее и подкидывает их тому, кто готовится. Комментирует ответы. Когда выявляется тенденция, проблемные темы вместе прорабатываются. И так далее.

— Ха. Ты так уверен, что знаешь _этот_ материал?

— Ну... в компьютерах-то я шарю как минимум не хуже тебя. Мне казалось, ты в этом не сомневаешься.

— На! — вместо ответа Сабрина толкнула ему по столу книжку. Предусмотрительно обёрнутую в плотную бумагу, дабы не смущать своей обложкой. — Открой наугад и попробуй сам ответить, мистер шарю-в-компьютерах.

Арси поймал книгу и открыл.

— Назовите протокольные префиксы URL, идентифицирующих потоковую медиатрансляцию. Ну, самые распространённые rtsp, pna, pnm, mms, насколько помню. Вполне логичный вопрос для вашей отрасли. Ты ж сама делала сервис трансляции видео для студии не так давно.

— Повезло с вопросом. Давай ещё.

Шурх-шурх.

— Какое средство родительского контроля, отсутствующее в виндовс-семь, реализовано в виндовс-восемь? Проще простого, там добавили родной веб-фильтр с чёрно-белыми списками для детских учётных записей. Я ж тебе про него и рассказывал, когда ты вознамерилась не пускать Табиту на студийный сайт.

— Дай сюда... — Сабрина цапнула книгу и зашуршала страницами. — Это либо твоё дурацкое везение, либо моё дурацкое невезение... щас... вот! Первый вопрос на правой половине разворота.

— Укажите три способа... пффрррр!..

— Арси. Когда тебе в следующий раз приспичит поперхнуться кофеём и пфыркнуть его изо рта... можно тебя попросить делать это не на меня, пожалуйста?

— Извини. Давай, я тебя оближу, дорогая...

— Хи-хи... тьфу... в нос-то аккуратнее! Вполне достаточно было помочь вытереться.

— Ещё скажи, что тебе не понравилось.

— Понравилось, но не настолько, чтобы прямо сейчас повторять. Кстати, последний раз тебя вот так пфыркнуло, когда я спросила, не девственник ли ты.

— Ты сейчас даже сама не представляешь, насколько близко попала. Когда я прочитал, что _такое_ можно сделать, да ещё минимум тремя способами, я себя почувствовал... нет, ну не девственником, конечно, но... э... зелёным сопляком, который ничего ещё в этом не смыслит.

— Я тоже, если тебе от этого легче. Понял теперь, о чём я тебе намекала?

— Кажется, да. Ну, если так, предлагаю для начала прошерстить всю книжку и прикинуть, сколько там вопросов нормальных, а сколько... вот таких вот.

— Ну давай.

— Бери бумагу с ручкой. Если я говорю «ага», ставь галку, это нормальный вопрос. А если «ой», то сама понимаешь. Ставь крест.

— А если «совсем ой», то я это и так замечу. Я готова.

***

— ...В общем, здесь четверть вопросов ниже пояса, — резюмировал Арси три часа спустя. Перед ними лежал лист бумаги, густо усеянный галками и крестами. — А это что за цифирь у тебя сбоку?

— Это номера вопросов, которые «совсем ой». Я себе выписывала, чтоб потом посмотреть, на чём ты больше всего краснел.

— А, понятно. Остальные три четверти — достаточно обычный тест. Небольшие локалки, веб-дистрибуция видеоконтента, интернет-торговля, проблемы ограничения доступа. Есть, кстати, вопросы явно по вашей части, но при этом нормальные. С чего будем начинать?

— Без понятия, если честно.

— Тогда предлагаю начать с нормальных, а к «ниже пояса» перейти вечером ближе ко сну.

— Почему?

— Э... если честно... Я тут подумал... В общем, если с этого разыграется фантазия... к ночи оно будет гораздо более уместно. Вот.

— Ну ты нахал.

— Спать-то всё равно надо.

— Спать или... ладно, там видно будет.

— Ты не против, если я нормальные вопросы буду фильтровать? Я же всё-таки в курсе, чем ты занималась и чего точно знаешь.

— Угу.

***

— ...Система рейтингов кино- и видеопродукции MPAA и технические требования к размещению этой информации на веб-страницах.

— Знаю, дальше.

— Точно знаешь?

— Да. Это было первое, чем меня на студии озадачили.

— Сформулируйте в доступной для пользователя форме предупреждение о допустимости совершения интернет-платежа только через защищённое соединение.

— Э... блин... Чёрт, ну там такой замочек должен показываться в адресной строке браузера. Не знаю, как по-простому нормальными словами. Ну, дура я.

— Нет, по сути-то всё верно. Ладно, приспичит — сформулируешь. У пользователя не воспроизводится видеоматериал, доступ к которому предоставлен должным образом. Назовите наиболее вероятные причины...

— Не установлен нужный кодек.

— До конца-то вопрос дослушай! ...если известно что все нужные для просмотра средства установлены пользователем и правильно сконфигурированы.

— Нужный порт закрыт файрволом, это при потоковом вещании. Системная политика запрещает скачивание мультимедиа, это если отдаётся файлом. Доступ к контент-серверу блокирован каким-нить способом, тысячи их...

— Молодец, достаточно. Едем дальше. Перечислите порты...

***

— ...Ограничение на конфигурацию беспроводной сети при использовании вибраторов с дистанционным радиоуправлением. И возможные проблемы при игнорировании.

— Не использовать вай-фай на седьмом канале. В противном случае возможно неконтролируемое увеличение частоты вибрации вплоть до резонанса... чёрт, производителя не помню... ладно, скажем так, у некоторых моделей. Слушай, что это за бредятина?! Неужели правда?

— Запросто может быть. Когда каждая кофеварка умеет лезть в инет, возможно всё. Исправление ошибки инсталляции **FurryBoobs** версии 6.9... интересно, что это за софтина такая...

— Не знаю и знать не хочу. **chmod a+x ./actions/wowscreams** из-под рута в установочном каталоге.

— Хм, да. Но всё-таки интересно, чего этот wowscreams должен делать после того, как ему пропишут права на исполнение...

— Если тебе так интересно слышать крики «вау» — придётся постараться и исполнить самому... Хорош на сегодня, — Сабрина стащила очки и потёрла глаза. — Ночь вон уже на дворе.

***

— Вау!!!

***

Дззыыннь!

— Алё.

— Сабрин, привет!

— И тебя тем же самым по тому же месту...

— Да-да, я в курсе, что на часах десять вечера, и _некоторые_ в это время уже спят. А некоторые готовятся к инспекции... например, путём подготовки к завтрашней сдаче на сертификат... ты ведь там готовишься, надеюсь?

— Да!!

— Тебя проверить?

— Нет!!!

— А я всё-таки проверю. Назовите время и место проведения тестирования на ССАТвСПИ?

— А... э... ой, блииииин!..

— Вот именно, Сабрина. Вот именно.

— Где, когда, куда? Нет, подожди, я щас возьму блокнот...

— Не переводи зря бумагу. Я завтра в девять за тобой заеду и отвезу. Потом оттуда вместе и на студию уедем.

— Может, всё-таки просто назовёшь место и время? Я не ребёнок. Вон, на часах уже десять вечера, а я всё ещё не сплю...

— ...ни с кем...

— Грррр!!

— Сабрина, не пытайся играть со мной на моём поле, бесполезно. Я сказала, что отвезу тебя, значит отвезу. У тебя сейчас такая каша в голове, только за руль не хватало. Собьёшь ещё кого-нибудь. К тому же мне всё равно надо побывать в этом центре сертификации.

— Зачем ещё?

— Похлопотать, чтобы тебе твою бумажку оформили с максимальной скоростью.

— Это если я сдам.

— Ты слышала такой термин — негативное мышление?

— Мне иногда кажется, что это я его придумала. Негативное мышление, не термин.

— Немного самонадеянно, но близко к истине. Арси с нами поедет?

— Нет, он только на три дня на работе подменился. Сказал, что завтрашним утром будет со мной мысленно.

— А нынешней ночью... ладно, шучу, шучу. До встречи в девять.

— Угу.

***

— Ну, готова?

— Насколько можно было за щедро предоставленные тобой три дня — да, готова. Во всяком случае, готовее чем есть, уже не буду.

— Сарказм? Ценю. Давай, покажи им. Ни пуха.

— К чёрту. Я б тебя и ещё куда-нить послала, но все те места ты по работе и так хорошо знаешь.

— Я тебе точно правильную книжку дала? Не перепутала с «Чувством юмора за три дня»?

— Да пошла ты!

— Сама иди. Тебе во-он в ту дверь.

***

— Зиг, прикинь, я вроде сдала!!!

— Не «вроде», а сдала. Семьдесят три из семидесяти пяти. Молодец, поздравляю.

— Откуда ты знаешь?!

— А там есть такая комнатка с таким компьютером, где можно всё видеть прямо по ходу дела. То есть вообще-то нельзя, но я применила немного своей магии, кое с кем там подружилась и мне сразу стало можно. Дружба это чудо.

— Так, ну-ка признавайся. Ты там случайно не применяла эту свою магию, чтобы ещё и на результат повлиять?

— Неа. Я бы, может, и применила, но как увидела твой ход по дистанции, так и отказалась от идеи. Смысла не было. Поехали уже, на студии дел полно.

***

— ...знаешь, Зиг, мне дико повезло. На все семьдесят пять вопросов ни одного такого... ну, про эти похабные девайсы и софт с пошлыми названиями. А их ведь там четверть. Вечером попрошу Арси посчитать, какой шанс мне выпал, я в математике не сильна...

— Э... Сабрина?..

— Ммм?

— Ты книжку внимательно просматривала?

— Блин, ну а как ты думаешь, если семьдесят три из семидесяти пяти?

— Я не про то. В книжках всегда бывает... как это называется... а, выходные данные. Издательство, год выпуска, всё такое...

— Не поняла, — Сабрина бросила взгляд через плечо на заднее сиденье, где в сумке лежала упомянутая книжка. — И чего там не так с выходными данными?

— В том-то и дело, что ничего. Совсем ничего. Нету их там потому что.

— Опять не поняла. Зиг, если ты мне хочешь что-то довести или намекнуть, говори прямо. Сделай скидку на то, что у меня эта хрень ещё из головы не выветрилась.

— Говорю прямо. Эта книжка — фэйк. Она такая всего одна существует в природе.

— Едит твою партицию низкоуровневым форматом в загрузчик! А что ж я там сейчас сдавала?!

— Ты там сейчас сдала АОВДвСМС. Администрирование и Основы Веб-Дизайна в Сфере Медиа-Сервиса.

— А книжка?!

— Я ж говорю, фэйк. Настоящие вопросы АОВДвСМС перемешаны с похабщиной.

— Да вы охренели!!! Столько похабщины сочинить... это же...

— Это наш фольклор за кучу лет. Ещё с середины девяностых, когда индустрия вышла в интернет. Многим актёрам и владельцам студий приходилось самим админить. Травили байки по закрытым форумам, вот оно постепенно и накопилось.

— Но такой талмуд правдоподобно сверстать...

— Элементарно. Нашли несколько лет назад озабоченного верстальщика... сильно озабоченного. Расплатились с ним натурой. В смысле продукцией. Хорошо расплатились. Сделать вручную один экземпляр — скидывалась же куча народу, не бог весть какие траты. Зато у нас есть и сборник фольклора, и средство пошутить. Над кем-нибудь вроде тебя.

— Блин, не могу поверить, что я тебе поверила!!!

— Баян. Ты это уже говорила, когда мы переспа... то есть проспали ночь в одной постели.

— Если ты думаешь, что это тебе сойдёт с рук...

— О, ну накажи же меня! Сейчас приедем на студию, ты меня свяжешь, засучишь рукава, возьмёшь в свои мозолистые руки из шкафчика девайс имени Сабрины...

— Засунь его знаешь куда!!!

— Куда? Давай, попробуй меня удивить.

— Любить твою генеалогию рекурсивным обходом дерева в глубину! А ну, остановись!!

— Зачем?

— Я расколошмачу этот похабный талмуд об твою репу!

Пискнули тормоза.

— Пжалста. Колошмать. Войдёшь в историю порноиндустрии. Ты, собственно, уже в одном шаге — заходи, не стесняйся, занимай пьедестал, принимай грозную позу. Все файлы сохранились, новый потом напечатают. Ну, валяй. Ой, нет, подожди, я разверну регистратор объективчиком внутрь... вот. Можно.

— Ыыыыы...

— Ну так здесь будет что-нибудь?

— Будет! У меня щас к тебе будет куча вопросов! И поехали уже.

— Валяй, спрашивай.

— Вопрос первый. Ну, сдала я на этот... АОВДвСМС. Оно мне надо было?

— Сабрина, оно _нам_ надо было. К сожалению, инспекцию я не придумала, через пару дней сама увидишь.

— Вопрос второй, всё тот же. Если бы я не сдала?..

— Ну и ответ тот же. Если б не сдала, пришлось бы заказывать независимую экспертизу нашего сайта. Он у нас вполне соответствует, так что ничего страшного, но лишний геморрой. Кстати, вот тебе задание без дураков. Сегодня уберёшь половину скидок на продукцию, что давеча выставляла. И завтра другую половину. Сама раздели как хочешь. И не забудь прописать в «новостях студии» — типа, «лето, скидки тают от жары»... ну, сама придумаешь. Картинку ещё какую-нить в эту тему нарисуй, чтоб в глаза бросалось.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы последние изменения сайта были уже после того, как я сдала на сертификат?

— Молодец, соображаешь. Отмазка жидковатая, но формально не подкопаешься. Если ни к чему другому не прицепятся, то с одним этим связываться не станут.

— А не прицепятся?

— Это уж моя забота, доверься мне. Не должны.

— Так, вопрос третий, дурацкий. А без этого кошмарного талмуда никак нельзя было обойтись?

— Можно было. Ровно в той же мере, в какой можно было обойтись без моей поездки в школу.

— Блин, ты что, теперь эту школу мне до самой смерти будешь вспоминать?!

— Щассс. У меня не настолько короткая память, даже и не надейся. Я тебе это буду вспоминать _намного_ дольше.

— Чёрт с тобой. Ладно, последнее. Слушай, я вот всё могу понять, и юмор этот ваш, и то что ты хотела на мне отыграться. Но почему всего три дня?! Ты ж, в конце концов, сама была заинтересована, чтоб я сдала! Ну хоть бы неделю... и я бы лучше подготовилась, и у тебя было бы больше возможностей поиздеваться.

— А. Тут ты кругом права. С этим я лажанулась, да. Очень хотелось тебя этим ССАным сертификатом осчастливить... а книжка-то всего одна. Пока мне её передали... в общем, я её получила аккурат одновременно с информацией об инспекции. Ну и надо ж было, чтоб между датой сертификата и инспекцией хоть небольшой интервальчик. Так что за три дня извини. Но только за это.

Через несколько минут тишины Сабрина задумчиво сказала:

— Я тут ещё кое-что вспомнила. Только сейчас пришло в голову...

— Ммм?

— Тот вопрос про камеры, устанавливаемые в интересное место, которым ты меня ошарашила в кабинете... его в книжке не было...

— Ух ты, и впрямь капитально проштудировала. Это не из книжки, это была моя заготовка. Ну, не совсем моя, конечно, мне её помогли сгенерить знакомые ребята-технари.

— Тебя тогда тоже неслабо ошарашило...

— Сабрина... Ну неужели ты всерьёз думаешь, что меня ещё можно чем-то удивить по этой части?

— И ты так запнулась на слове «блютус»...

— Загляни в бардачок, там у меня валяются беспроводные наушники. Я не технарь, но и не беспросветная дура. И от времени не совсем отстала.

— Ты чертовски хорошая актриса, Зиг. Я незнакома с этой твоей фильмографией... но можешь плюнуть в морду любому, кто попробует не согласиться.

В воздухе повисла пауза.

— Если бы ты знала, Сабрина... — проговорила Зиг Заг странно изменившимся голосом, — как я когда-то хотела услышать именно эти слова... Если бы ты только знала...


End file.
